El Cumpleaños de Hinata
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: La Navidad acabo y nuestro querido Genin eterno, no pudo haber estado más feliz; regalos, amigos y por supuesto, no la paso solo. A pocas ahoras de acabar el 26 de Diciembre aun revizando sus obsequios, Naruto recuerda algo mañana es cumpleaños de Hinata.


Fics de Naruto.

Este One Shot podría ir ubicado dentro del fics "Réquiem de una Kunoichi" como un simple capítulo, pero hasta llegar al punto marcado en esta historia, aun falta mucho en ese fanfics. Vino a mi en un sueño... y casi se me olvidó en el otro :p, así que lo escribo para no perderlo como muchos otros de mis fics, que ni siquiera pude empezar a escribir y vagan escondidos en mi subconsciente.

**El Regalo de Hinata.**

Navidad había pasado hace solo un día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto no la había pasado solo. Gracias a sus amigos, su Navidad este año había sido memorable, había comido como para alimentar al Kyubi, había recibido regalos de todos sus conocidos, pero más que nada, no había estado solo.

—Fue un buen año, ¿Eh Kyubi? —dijo Naruto viendo hacia su estómago, al tiempo que contemplaba varios de sus regalos sentado tranquilamente en la sala de su casa—. Un traje especial de entrenamiento de Gai-sensei —dijo luego de tirar el traje verde que parecía hecho de poliéster barato—. Un pase de por vida para entrenar en el dojo de Lee —Naruto puso el pase junto al traje de Gai, tirados en el rincón más lejano de la habitación—. ¡U-un a-almuerzo especial de Sakura! —Naruto olió con cuidado la caja de obento, luego la tiro directo en la basura—. Debo darle diez por el esfuerzo. ¡Pero nuevamente volvió a confundir los ingredientes Sakura!, en lugar de harina uso bicarbonato, le puso vinagre al arroz, al omelette se le paso la sal, en lugar de hervir el cerdo y freír el Tolú lo hizo al revés. ¡Si me como eso acabaré para otra cirugía de emergencia!— Naruto recordó la última vez que fue el probador oficial de Sakuram luego de la pequeña pesadilla, se fijo en algo que sobresalía—. Este si me gusta, una bufanda de lana hecha por las manos de Hinata.

Entre los regalos, Naruto tomó uno en particular, una bufanda tejida con los colores naranja y negro, y se la colocó en el cuello. Además había una extra solo que hecha completamente de lana roja.

—¡Eh Kyubi!, ¿Quieres la tuya también? —bromeó Naruto sosteniendo la otra bufanda en su mano, la de color rojo—. ¿Me preguntó si el regalo que le di a Hinata le habrá gustado?. No tenía suficiente dinero, espero que un cupón para comer ramen gratis le haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Naruto se sacó la bufanda y la colocó sobre la mesa, apagó las luces, luego de asearse y ponerse la pijama, se dirigió a dormir de lo más tranquilo. Ya se encontraba durmiendo de lo más cómodo, cuando se levanta de golpe, al parecer algo llegó de improviso a su mente.

—¡DATTEBAYO! —exclamó Naruto con un grito que pudo despertar al Kyubi—. ¡Mañana es 27 de Diciembre!, ¡El cumpleaños de Hinata!

Naruto encendió las luces de su habitación y miró asustado su reloj, marcaban las diez de la noche. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo, podría haber recordado antes del cumpleaños de Hinata y con más calma comprarle un regalo, pero a esta hora, todo en Konoha estaba cerrado, bueno, excepto los bares.

—¿Q-qué hago ahora? —de pronto el genin pareció recordar algo—. Espera un poco, a lo mejor me estoy apresurando. De seguro el cumpleaños de Hinata no es mañana, ¡y si lo fuera, no creo que le moleste que olvidara su regalo! —Naruto más tranquilo procedió a acostarse nuevamente en su cama, más no conseguía dormir —Si le va a molestar, probablemente no lo diga. Pero le dolerá mucho.

Naruto se levantó asustado y corrió a la sala, estrellándose con todo lo que había en su camino, ya que aun estaba oscuro. Luego de encender la luz, busco en el calendario. En efecto, marcaba "27 de Diciembre, Cumpleaños de Hinata".

—¡Rayos, si es mañana! ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? —se repetía Naruto una y otra vez, aunque no le ayudaba de nada el hacerlo—. Hinata ha sido tan buena conmigo este año, merece que le de un fabuloso regalo. Ella me dio un lindo presente en San Valentín, de hecho fue la única que me dio algo ese día... y un mes después, solo le pude regalar ¡un chocolate de diez yen! —Naruto comenzó a recordar, todas las penosas situaciones durante el año, en las que se involucraba directamente a Hinata—. Para el examen escrito sorpresa de la vieja Tsunade, arriesgo todo para darme las respuestas que había recolectado con su Byakugan —Naruto desesperado se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza—. Sino hubiera sido porque me ayudo en esa ocasión, la vieja Tsunade me habría regresado a la academia solo porque aun seguía siendo un Genin.

Naruto comenzó a quedarse dormido, se imagino de vuelta siendo entrenado desde el comienzo con Iruka; incluso Konohamaru y su grupo ya eran genins, si el regresaba a la academia, ¡sería menor que ellos!. Luego vio a su grupo como se marchaba hacia las mejores misiones sin él. Lo peor fue cuando vio como Sasuke se reía de él, eso lo despertó del sueño. Apresurado comenzó a buscar entre todas sus cosas.

—Incluso para mi cumpleaños, del que ni siquiera yo me había acordado, ya que nunca lo celebro, ella gentilmente me había organizado una fiesta sorpresa —Naruto se encontraba revolviendo todas las cosas en su sala, buscaba algo, la pregunta era ¿qué? —. Una vez a la semana me invita ramen. Se que debe estar por aquí.

Luego de revolver aun más su cuarto, Naruto encontró lo que buscaba, su querida Gama-chan, su monedero con forma de rana. Naruto lo abrió emocionado, esperando encontrar el dinero de la última misión que había hecho y que guardaba absolutamente para una emergencia. Cuando la abrió, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarla vacía, a excepción de una nota de papel.

—¡Maldito Ero-senin! —Naruto leyó la nota, la cual estaba firmada por el legendario Sanin, antiguo maestro de Naruto.

La nota decía:

"Querido pupilo, necesité de tu ayuda para realizar una investigación muy importante, prometo devolverte el dinero pronto.  
Tu maestro  
Jiraiya"

—¡Maldito Viejo Pervertido! —Naruto arrugó la nota, luego la tiro molesto—. ¡Jamás me ha devuelto un solo centavo! ¿Ahora que puedo hacer?

El rubio comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en su sala, intentando pensar en alguna solución. Sin embargo, lo único que llegaba a su mente, eran cientos de recuerdos con Hinata de protagonista. La promesa de sangre que hizo por Hinata ante Neji; la vez en que le contó de corazón, como se sentía antes de pelear contra Neji y Hinata, no hizo más que animarlo.

—¡Eso es! —una idea cruzó por su mente—. ¡Claro, cómo no lo recordé antes!

Naruto comenzó a buscar, esta vez en un lugar diferente, su olvidada y sucia biblioteca; sería fácil, no tenía más de diez libros en ella. Mientras buscaba, seguía recordando, todo lo que Hinata había hecho por él. Pero lo que realmente, de todos esos recuerdos, lo saca de balance es uno en particular.

—Siempre he pensado en ti como una persona oscura, tímida y extraña... pero me gustan las personas como tú —Naruto se sonrojo, ante el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho a la kunoichi, hace mucho tiempo atrás—. ¿Por qué se lo habré tenido que decir así?

No pasó mucho, antes de que Naruto recordara, que estaba buscando algo en particular y regresara a su búsqueda. Luego de una ardua tarea de búsqueda, Naruto por fin encuentra el libro que tanto andaba buscando, en realidad, una novela más bien.

—¡Sabia que lo había guardado! —era uno de las tantas novelas escritas por Jiraiya. Aunque este Icha Icha en particular, se veía algo diferente—. Sé quien pagaría bien por él.

El libro había sido una de las pocas copias, de un capítulo perdido que había escrito Jiraiya, en realidad, Jiraiya lo había perdido con Naruto cuando este último, se lo arrebato de las manos y lo fingió quemar, en venganza por haberse gastado todo su dinero, para otra misión de investigación.

—Me preguntó si Kakashi-sensei estará en la aldea —ni bien terminó de hablar y se dirigió en busca de su sensei, gritando por toda la calle su nombre—. ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Pero no hubo señales del jounin, desilusionado, Naruto se fue a sentar en su viejo lugar para pensar, el columpio frente a la academia. Ya eran cerca de las tres y la única persona levantada parecía ser él, a excepción claro esta, de los guardias designados.

—No importa cuanto tiempo pase, sigo siendo un completo desastre —Naruto bajó la cabeza completamente desilusionado—. ¡Ahora con que cara le saldré a Hinata!

—Con la misma cara de idiota que le pones siempre —respondió una voz detrás de Naruto, este se volteo a ver a la autora de estas palabras—. Si, soy yo, Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

En efecto, era la hermanita de Hinata, la que por cierto no tenía buena relación con el genin rubio, ya que lo creía poca cosa, como para merecer el amor de su hermana mayor. Hanabi se acercó al confundido Naruto, no llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, al igual que el rubio, traía su pijama.

—¿Te puedes mover un poco? —preguntó Hanabi señalando el columpio, aunque apenas había espacio para este, aun así se movió y Hanabi se sentó a su lado—. Si, se que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí —el genin asintió, Hanabi veía en dirección a a academia—. Sabes, siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi hermana, a su modo, ella hizo lo que yo jamás podría, revelarse a la rama principal.

Naruto pareció recordar, era cierto, Hinata jamás había seguido ninguna de las tradiciones impuestas por su clan. Incluso hasta había ingresado a la academia ninja, como estudiante, cosa que ningún Hyuga había hecho antes. Los logros de Hinata no acababan ahí, había desarrollado su propia y única técnica, mucho mejor que la de su primo Neji.

—Pero hay algo que siempre hace Hinata-neechan, que yo no he podido igualar —Naruto miro confundido a la pequeña Hyuga—. Cuando mamá murió, ella solía consolarme en las noches porque me levantaba llorando, luego se dormía a mi lado para cuidarme.

Naruto sonrió, era algo que si podía creerlo de Hinata, quizás su mejor cualidad. No solo pensaba primero en los demás antes que en ella misma, sino que lo daba todo por ellos. Gracias a su forma de ser, había ido cambiando a cada miembro de su familia, para bien.

—Incluso una vez que nos desvelamos contando historias de terror —Hanabi pareció dudar entre hablar o no—. Cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente, ella se hecho la culpa de "mi accidente húmedo", aunque yo sabía la verdad —Hanabi miró amenazante a Naruto—. ¡Le llegas a contar a alguien de esto y te las verás conmigo! —Naruto asintió temeroso.

No es que el genin detestara charlar con la futura promesa del clan Hyuga, pero se le hacia muy raro que Hanabi, quien parecía que lo había estado esperando, lo hubiera abordado para contarle de su relación con Hinata. Además comenzaba a hacerse más tarde y aun no tenía el regalo para Hinata.

—Por todo eso, quiero mucho a mi nee-chan, y después de tanto tiempo, encontré el regalo perfecto para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí —Naruto, quien se estaba quedando dormido, fue despertado por un golpe de Hanabi—. ¡Como te atreves a dormirte mientras exteriorizo mi alma!, después de todo lo que pase para escaparme de casa y encontrarte.

Naruto miró confundido a Hanabi, esta solo se sonrojo y luego de toser un poco, procedió a levantarse del columpio. Metió su mano en el único bolsillo de su pijama y sacó algo, pero antes siquiera de mostrárselo a Naruto, activo su Byakugan y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, como si buscara a alguien.

—¡Perfecto! despejado —Hanabi sonrió, al tiempo que le pedía la mano a Naruto. Cuando este la estira, Hanabi deposita un anillo en la palma del genin, haciendo que se asustara.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan, yo ya estoy comprometido con tu hermana —la única contestación que pudo recibir Naruto, fue un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ya lo sé idiota!, el anillo no es para ti, se lo darás a mi hermana —protestó Hanabi enojada—. Varas, Hinata tiene la costumbre de hablar dormida —Naruto se noto particularmente interesado a esta declaración—. Hace unas horas le escuche decir, que lo que más desearía en el mundo, es que su novio le diera un anillo de compromiso —Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

—¿U-un a-anillo de co-compromiso? —Hanabi asintió, Naruto se quedo viendo el pequeño anillo de oro, el cual tenía grabado "Naruto y Hinata por siempre".

—Me costó conseguirlo, pero en todo Konoha no hay quien se oponga a los Hyuga —sonrió triunfante Hanabi, Naruto se imagino a la pequeña amenazando a todos los orfebres de la aldea—. Después de todo, ahora que no están los Uchiha, somos el clan más fuerte.

Los Uchiha, Naruto se quedo recordando todas las vivencias que tuvo junto a Sasuke, al que consideraba como su hermano. Quizás algún día lograría hacerlo recapacitar, aunque tuviera que usar la fuerza para conseguirlo. Pero por ahora Hinata era la importante.

—El plan es sencillo, es tan fácil de seguir, que hasta un idiota podría hacerlo —Naruto se molestó ante este último comentario—. La fiesta de Hinata se celebrara a eso de las siete de la noche, papá ordeno que no te dejaran entrar, pero yo me las arreglare para abrir la ventana de mi cuarto, es la que da justo a la calle, donde esta el árbol por el que me escape.

—Comprendo, entraré por tu habitación —Hanabi se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

—S-si, no lo olvides, a eso de las siete y cinco minutos, encenderé las luces tres veces, luego habrá una pausa de cinco minutos y entonces encenderé las luces por última vez antes de abrir la ventana —Naruto asintió—. Recuérdalo muy bien, a las siete y cinco, encenderé tres veces la luz, pasarán cinco minutos, entonces se volverán a encender las luces y abriré la ventana.

—Comprendo —Naruto asintió varias veces, Hanabi preocupada por la hora, se retiro confiada en que Naruto había entendido el plan, pobre—. A las Siete para las cinco encenderás la luz cinco veces y durante tres minutos abrirás la ventana, ¡Qué fácil!

Naruto se retiró a descansar feliz porque ya había encontrado el regalo para Hinata, aunque no le importo mucho, el hecho de que fuera la misma Hanabi Hyuga, la que lo sacó de su apuro. Sin más preocupaciones, el genin rubio se acostó a dormir, soñando con el momento en que le entregará el anillo a la primogénita de los Hyuga y esta encantada, le diera su primer beso (Olvidando claro esta, aquel incidente con Sakuke, ocurrido en la academia hace mucho tiempo atrás).

FIN.

Notas de Autor:  
Como les dije, un One Shot, que les parece. No hay batallas a muerte, revelaciones sorprendentes o hechos que sobrepasen la imaginación. Es solo un fics sencillo sobre un día en la vida de Naruto, con un único tema en común, el cumpleaños de Hinata, nuevamente, espero les guste.

Acerca de San Valentín, pues ya han de ver visto en varias series de Anime como se desarrolla en Japón, sino, aquí les cuento. En Japón, el 14 de Febrero al igual que en muchos otros países del mundo, se celebra San Valentín, con la diferencia de que las únicas que regalan algo en esa fecha, son las mujeres. Un mes después, conocido como el Día Blanco, 14 de Marzo, la chica que le regalo algún chocolate a un chico, debe recibir un regalo de este como agradecimiento, no tiene que ser exactamente un objeto blanco, pero por tradición, muchos chicos suelen regalar cosas de este color.

Lo del Chocolate de diez yen que menciona Naruto, pues podríamos decir que es una de las pocas golosinas japonesas más baratas de todas, equivalente más o menos a un simple caramelo. En si, es solo cacao disuelto en leche y con una pequeña cantidad de dulce, no es nada del otro mundo.

Nuevamente espero les haya gustado, dentro de poco actualizaré el fics principal y muy pronto subiré el siguiente One Shot, suerte.

Ah, si se preguntan que sucedió, pues Naruto se quedó dormido y Hanabi tuvo que enviar una comitiva a buscarlo, a varios de los amigos de Naruto, incluido a su primo Neji, una vez llegaron a casa del rubio, tuvieron que hacer uso de todas las técnicas ninja y de rastreo para encontrar el anillo que se le había extraviado a Naruto. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando iban en camino a la mansión Hyuga, un gato con un moño en la oreja izquierda se les atravesó y se llevó el anillo, no hay que mencionar que tuvieron que hacer de todos para atraparlo. Por fin con el anillo recuperado, el grupo de Neji pudo entregar el paquete de Hanabi, Hinata no pudo estar de lo más agradecida con su hermana menor, por fin Hinata había tenido un cumpleaños perfecto.


End file.
